


Cas needs some clothes

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gets New Clothes (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Go Shopping, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean takes Cas shopping for clothes. Humans do sweat, after all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Cas needs some clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics excerpts are from "Everybody Talks". Thank you to starlightmesss for the suggestion!

"Where are you going?", Sam asks.

"I'm taking Cas shopping", Dean replies, grinning. "He needs some new clothes. Humans _do_ sweat after all."

"Shopping? Oh, okay. Have fun at the mall." _Funny to see Dean excited about - shopping. Of all things._

"Let's go, angel."

~

"Hey baby, won't you look my way? -  
I can be your new addiction -  
Hey baby, what you gotta say? -  
All you're giving me is fiction -  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time -  
I found out that everybody talks -  
Everybody talks, everybody talks", Dean sings along to the radio.

Cas smiles, putting his hand on Dean's knee.

"Hey honey, you could be my drug -  
You could be my new prescription -  
Too much could be an overdose -  
All this trash talk make me itchin' -  
Oh my my -  
Everybody talks, everybody talks -  
Everybody talks, too much"

~

After they have gotten some pants and t-shirts, they move on to the pullovers.

"Here, try those. Could look good", Dean determines, putting two pullovers into Cas' hand.

Cas goes to the changing room to try them on, while Dean holds on to the already bought clothes.

"Dean? Does this one look okay?", Cas asks.

"Nah. Too wide. No", Dean shakes his head. "Bad idea."

"Okay", Cas says, disappearing into the cabin again.

When he comes out again, Dean's breath actually hitches. _Good G-._

It is a black turtleneck pullover. "Buy or not buy?"

"Oh", Dean clears his throat. "Buy. Definitely buy." He is pretty sure that he has a blush on his cheeks. "In fact... let me see if they have the same thing in dark blue. This would look even better."

They have, and to Dean's delight, Cas agrees to buy both of the turtlenecks.

"Dean, it seems that you are really enjoying this shopping tour", Cas remarks, amused. 

At this, Dean blushes again. "Well. What can I say?"

"I think that's everything we need for now, no?", Cas asks.

"Yeah, I think so", Dean replies.

"So, let's go and get some pie at that cafe next door?"

Dean beams. "Sure thing."

As they head to the check-out, something catches Dean's eye.

"Hey. We would like to buy those...", Cas addresses the clerk and turns around to let Dean put the clothes on the counter, "...clothes. Um..." Confused, he asks "Dean? Where..."

"I'm here! Sorry, but I saw something, angel. We should buy this too", Dean calls out, running to the check-out. 

Cas frowns, looking at the dark blue cowboy hat Dean is carrying on top on the clothes batch. "Sure", he replies, even if he does not understand why it would be practical for him to own a cowboy hat.

"Awesome", Dean says, dumping the whole pile on the counter. "We'll take that."

The clerk smiles. "Nice choice."

After they have left the shop, Cas asks "Dean, why do you think I need a cowboy hat? I mean, we do not go out on cases anymore, and..."

Hastily, Dean answers "Just thought it would look good, is all." He coughs.

Suddenly, something clicks, and Cas laughs. "Ah. I understand." With a smile which could almost be interpreted as mischievous, Cas leans in close and whispers "Looking forward to wearing it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
